Our Late Valentine
by Himesa RiKa
Summary: Ketika orang yang di sukai menyukai sahabatmu sendiri/"te-terimalah coklat buatanku ini!"/tepat di depan mataku/*cup*/tentu karena aku menyukaimu [name]-cchi/"kalau itu bukan coklat apa-apa, hancurkan saja coklatnya…"/"JANGAN!"/ memang seharusnya aku tidak memberikan coklat itu…/bejanjilah, berikan coklat itu untuk valentine tahun depan/ [Kise x Readers] ONE SHOOT!/ #VKnBFE/ RnR!


**Khu khu…~~**

**Rika balik lagi, belom ngelanjutin tapi bikin one shoot…**

**Fic buat #VKnBFE punyanya KnBFanbase dari a.k.a QranaPutri**

**Kalo gasuka, GA USAH BACA. Tp, semoga pada suka ya~~ hehe ;p**

**.**

**Met baca minna~~ B)**

* * *

_Sebentar lagi hari valentine_

_Aku harus bisa menyatakannya_

_Kami-sama, semoga aku bisa menyatakannya tanpa ada halangan_

_-ya, aku harap_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan punya Rika**

**Warning: absurd, rada typo, mungkin rada OOC, sedikit gak nyambung, sedikit panjang, 2 OC  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OUR LATE VALENTINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini sekolahku mengadakan jadwal pelajaran khusus.

Para siswa di tugaskan untuk membersihkan halaman sekolah.

Dan para siswinya mengikuti kelas PKK.

Hari ini tanggal 13 Februari.

Tentunya menu yang akan dibuat hari ini adalah menu yang bertemakan coklat. Berhubung besok adalah tanggal 14 Februari yang –kata orang-orang itu artinya adalah hari kasih sayang.

Kebanyakan dari para siswi yang sudah mempunyai kekasih, pastinya akan memberi hasil masakan hari ini ke pacarnya itu. Atau, kalau untuk yang belum punya pacar, pasti akan memberi coklatnya kepada idolanya.

Tapi, aku mempunyai sebuah rencana untuk hari valentine besok.

Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada sesorang yang aku sukai di sekolah ini!

Tapi ini masih rahasia. Bahkan sahabatku sendiri tidak mengetahui tentang rencana ini. Jangankan tentang rencana ini. Siapa orang yang kusukai saja dia tidak tahu.

Bukan berarti aku tidak percaya kalau dia akan menjaga rahasia ini. Tapi, entah kenapa aku hanya tidak ingin dia tahu.

.

.

.

"-chan…, oi, [name]-chan…!"

"hah, apa, kenapa, ada apaan?" aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku

"hah, kamu itu jangan ngelamun terus dong, lihat tuh, kulit telurnya jadi ikutan masuk"

"eh?" aku pun refleks melihat kedalam wadah adonan yang sedang ku pegang. Dan melihat Yumi yang menyodorkan sebuah sendok

"oh, iya-iya sori… hehe"

Aku pun mengambil sedok yang di sodorkan Yumi kepadaku untuk mengambil kulit telurnya itu.

"hei-hei kalian, kira-kira nanti coklatnya mau di kasih ke siapa?, kalau kanna sih enak. Dia kan sudah punya pacar. Lah kita?, para jomblo ini?, mau ngasih ke siapa coba?"

Tiba-tiba Ichiko nyeletuk ngomong

*setiap meja isinya 4 orang. Disini isinya [name], Yumi, Ichiko, dan Kanna*

"hmm… siapa ya?" Yumi tiba-tiba bergaya seperti orang sedang berfikir

"ah, apa kalian tahu?"

"tahu apa Kanna –chan?" tanyaku masih sambil mengaduk adonan coklat

"dari gossip yang aku dengar, katanya Kise yang anak kelas sebelah itu, mempunyai seseorang yang dia taksir!"

"heee?!, siapa?!" Ichiko langsung sewot

_Kise…?_

Tanganku seketika berhenti mengaduk adonan. Hanya beberapa detik, aku baru bisa ngenggerakkan tanganku lagi.

"khu khu… dan apa kalian tahu?, katanya orang nya itu ada di kelas kita!"

_DEG_

Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku menghentikan tanganku. Tanganku rasanya seperti beku tidak bisa bergerak

_Ah…, jangan-jangan…_

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku yang tadinya ke wadah adonan, menjadi ke arah Kanna. Kanna yang lagi senyum-senyum gak jelas (?)

Dia menaikkan tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah-

_Masa sih…_

-Yumi

… _kenapa_

'ehh?!, masa yang benar?!'

'dari gossip yang aku dengar sih begitu…'

_... kenapa harus_

'hm… yasudahlah, kalu begitu, besok aku akan ngasih coklatnya ke Kise –kun. Dia pasti senang'

Suara-suara itu makin lama makin tidak terdengar dengan jelas, hanya seperti angin lewat. Aku sudah larut dalam pikiranku sendiri.

_Kenapa…, kenapa harus Yumi, dan kenapa aku harus tau…_

_Padahal lebih baik kalau aku tidak tahu._

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya hari itu pun tiba

"hehe, [name]-chan, apa menurutmu kise –kun akan kaget kalau tahu aku yang akan memberinya coklat?, ah, atau dia akan senang ya"

"mungkin…"

Kami berjalan di lorong menuju ke kelasnya Kise

_Kenapa harus aku yang menemaninya?, apa aku harus patah hati dengan cara yang seperti ini?_

Kami berdiri di depan pintu. Yumi yang mengetuknya.

*srek*

"ya?, ada apa?"

Seorang lelaki besar berkulit gelap dan berambut _navy blue _yang membuka pintunya. Aku rasa, aku sering melihatnya bersama dengan Kise.

Lelaki itu sempat sedikit melirik ke arahku yang ada sedikit di belakang Yumi. Lalu ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke Yumi yang sedang memasang muka 'penakluk' nya (?)

"ano… apa ada Kise –kun?"

Yumi bertanya sambil memasang senyum termanisnya

"oh, sebentar… oi, Kise!"

Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya menengok ke dalam kelas sambil memanggil orang yang kami cari.

"ha'i ha'i, ada apa Aominecchi?"

Bisa terlihat dari luar kalau ada seorang lelaki yang sedikit berlari dari dalam menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"ada dua orang cewe yang mencari mu"

"hee, _dare dare -ssu_?"

Dan keluarlah seseorang bersurai kuning dan bermanik kuning ke emasan (?) dari dalam. Ia tersenyum dengan senyuman super mautnya.

"hai, ada apa kalian mencariku gadis-gadis cantik -ssu?"

Aku dan Yumi sempat sedikit terpaku di tempat karena aura bling-blingnya yang membuat seorang gadis biasanya langsung pingsan. Tapi dengan cepat tiba-tiba sadar lagi

Aku hanya melihatnya dengan lirikan-lirikan singkat. Berusaha untuk terlihat tidak peduli. Sedangkan Yumi melihatnya dengan pandangan terpesona.

_Ah, kami –sama, dia terlalu tampan. Dia memang orang yang tepat untuk aku sukai. Tapi apa aku harus melihat orang yang aku sukai ini diberi coklat oleh sahabatku sendiri di depan mataku sendiri. Sedangkan aku yang tadinya mau menyatakan persaanku ini harus diam saja demi sahabatku ini?_

aku melirik lagi ke lelaki itu. Tadinya ingin segera memindahkan arah pandangan, tapi tiba-tiba mataku tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

Mataku terpaku. Dia melihat ke arah ku.

"ng… ano…"

Suara Yumi tiba-tiba menyadarkanku. Lalu aku berganti memerhatikan Yumi yang ternyata mukanya sudah merona.

"hm?, ya, ada apa -ssu?"

Kise memperhatikan Yumi sambil tersenyum ramah

_Sakit…_

"te-terimalah coklat buatanku ini!"

Yumi meyodorkan coklatnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mukanya di tundukkan ke bawah. Matanya terpejam. Wajahnya sangat merah.

Aku hanya diam.

Memperhatikan sambil tersenyum –senyum getir(?)

"eh?"

Muka Kise tiba-tiba terlihat bingung. Kaget tiba-tiba dapat coklat dari seorang perempuan yang lagi di gossipin kalau ia sukai.

Anehnya, -atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, kalau di sela-sela muka bingungnya itu dia melirik ke arahku. Seperti mengatakan _apa-kamu-yakin?_

Aku pun hanya membuang muka ku mengarahkan mataku untuk melihat ke keramaian di lorong depan kelas.

Yumi masih pada posisi yang sama, menunggu jawaban. Kise juga sudah kembali pada dirinya sendiri (?)

"wah kau memberiku coklat Yumi –cchi -ssu!"

Kise berkata sambil mengambil coklat Yumi sodorkan. Yumi pun kembali mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke wajah Kise.

"ha-ha'i, Kise-kun, ini coklat untuk valentine…"

"hee~, terimakasih Yumi –cchi!"

"ng…, sama-sama…"

.

.

.

Kami sudah kembali ke kelas. Jam pelajaran kali ini sedang tidak ada gurunya. Yumi menarik bangku yang ada di . dan mulai bercerita –kepadaku.

_Kenapa… harus dia, dan harus aku?_

'tadi tuh ya…'

Aku diam saja, sambil pura-pura memperhatikan

'terus mereka…'

Hanya menanggapi 'ng' atau ikut tertawa kalau dianya juga ketawa

'dia tuh ternyata…'

Hanya angin lewat. Tidak ingin mendengarkan.

"oh iya…"

"apa?"

"ternyata Kise –kun itu cakep banget ya…"

_Deg_

"hm… memang…"

"jadi suka deh… aku jadinya suka sama dia aja ah…~"

_DEG_

Dia mengatakannya dengan sangat enteng.

"ng…"

_Tidak… tolong jangan… jangan dia…_

Sisanya aku tidak memperhatikan apa yang dia bicarakan…

Seorang guru masuk. Yumi kembali ke mejanya. Pelajaran di mulai. Dan aku hanya sibuk dengan pikiranku.

.

.

.

**-TENG NONG NENG NONG-** *bel pulang*

"ah, [name] –chan, sepertinya hari ini kita gak bisa pulang bareng deh"

"hee~"

"iya, maaf ya, aku ada kegiatan klub"

"ng, gak apa-apa kok…"

_Bagus lah… ini lebih baik_

Yumi pun berlari meninggalkan kelas. Dan aku masih dikelas sendiri, sambil membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang ada di meja.

Capek… aku capek untuk berpura-pura tidak peduli hari ini.

Aku pun kembali mendudukkan diri ku di kursi. Melipat tanganku di atas meja, lalu membenamkan wajahku di lenganku.

"kenapa harus aku yang melihat Yumi yang memberikan coklatnya…, dan kenapa dia juga membuat Yumi suka ke dia…" lirih ku

Lengan yang menjadi bantalan kepalaku pun tiba-tiba terasa sedikit basah oleh tetesan-tetesan air hangat yang jatuh dari mataku.

"baka…"

Masih meneruskan tangisanku dalam hening. Untung di kelas ini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Yang lainnya sudah pulang dari tadi.

.

.

.

"ng…"

Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku dari meja. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Dan menoleh ke arah jendela.

_Silau…_

Sinar matahari yang tembus memalalui kaca bening jendela menyapa ku hangat.

Matahari terbenam.

_Indah…_

Tanpa sadar aku sedikit mengembangkan senyuman ku.

Ah, aku baru sadar kalau mataku sedikit bengkak, artinya aku tertidur sesudah menangis. Sekarang sudah sore…

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara samar. Suara nafas yang teratur. Suara dengkuran halus (?)

Aku pun menoleh melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Di sebelah kanan ku.

Aku kaget begitu mendapati ada seseorang di bangku –meja sebelah. Seorang lelaki bersurai kuning -emas yang akan sangat indah jika dilihat ketika sedang bermandikan cahaya matahari terbenam (rambutnya), dengan matanya yang tertutup

Diam sebentar. Kaget

_Ke-kenapa dia ada di sini?_

*srek*

Ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari pundakku. Aku pun menunduk ke bawah untuk mengambil benda yang jatuh. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah blazer seragam sekolah untuk laki-laki.

Sedikit berfikir lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke lelaki yang sedang tidur di meja sebelah. Dia tidak memakai blazernya.

_Ini milik Kise –kun…_

_Tampannya…_

Tanpa sadar aku pun memperhatikannya. Diam, melekatkan pandanganku ke orang yang sedang terlelap itu

"ngh…"

Aku pun sedikt tersentak saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang berasal dari lelaki di sebelahku itu. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa aku mengambil blazernya yang tadi jatuh dan membetulkan posisi dudukku.

"hngh…"

Perlahan-lahan aku bisa melihat kalau matanya pelan-pelan terbuka. Menampilkan irisnya yang manis(?)

Mungkin dia terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang datang dari arah sebelah kiriku.

Lelaki itu mulai menegakkan tubuhnya lalu bersandar di sandaran kursi.

"ng… ano…, apa aku membangunkan mu?"

Aku pun membuka pembicaraan. Orang yang dimaksud diam, perlahan-lahan dia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah ku. Dan dia masih diam. Mungkin nyawanya belum semuanya terkumpul…

Dan dia akhirnya membuka mulutnya

"hm…?,"

Terhenti sebentar lalu dia melanjutkannya

"ah, maaf, apa tadi aku ketiduran [name] –cchi?"

"ahaha iya tidak apa-apa"

Ah, mungkin sedikit terdengar kalu aku tertawa sedikit di paksakan

"ehe, oh iya… apa tidurmu tadi enak -ssu?"

"ha?, oh, iya, lumayan kok… ahaha…"

Aku berkata sambil menundukkan kepalaku lalu menaruh tanganku di tengkuk ku sedikit tersipu malu (?)

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi kalimat yang keluar darinya.

Hanya ada ke heningan yang canggung di temani oleh suara jarum detik dari jam yang ada di atas papan tulis.

Aku berusaha agar tidak terlihat gugup dengan cara tidak memandangnya. Aku menempelkan pandanganku ke arah matahari yang terbenam di sebelah kiri ku.

-mungkin hanya persaanku saja kalau Kise juga diam dan hanya melihat ke arah matahari itu juga.

Masih hening.

Sudah terlewat beberapa menit masih belum ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutku.

Sampai akhirnya orang di sebelahku lah (?) yang membuka mulutnya duluan.

"ne… [name] –cchi…"

Hening sudah pecah.

"hm..?, nani?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah belakang ke arah orang yang memanggilku. Menunggu apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

"apa kamu yakin?"

"hah?, apa maksudmu Kise –kun?,yakin akan apa? aku tidak mengerti"

Mungkin aku memang lagi lemot (?), tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"apa kamu yakin membiarkan Yumi(cchi) sahabatmu itu memberikan coklat valentinenya kepadaku -ssu?"

_Eh?_

Aku sedikit tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kise tadi

_Jangan-jangan…_

_Dia tahu…?_

Aku diam beberapa detik. Tidak tahu apa yang harus aku jawab.

"a-apa yang kamu ma-maksud Kise –kun…?, te-tentu saja, dia kan sahabatku… ahahaha…"

Ke-kenapa suaraku terbata-bata…?, dan di belakangnya kenapa aku harus tertawa…?,apa jawabanku tadi sudah terdengar cukup meyakinkan…? "ahahaha"

_Are?, ke-kenapa rasanya mataku berat ya..?_

"Ahaha… ha…"

_Terus tertawa… jangan berhenti!, jangan…_

"eh?, apa ini..?"

Aku memengang pipiku. Terasa ada setetes air yang membasahi jariku. Mulutku masih tersenyum –senyum paksa.

"ahaha, maaf, sepertinya mataku sedikit kemasukan debu…, hehe"

Aku dengan cepat langsung menghapus tetes-tetes air yang entah kenapa terus berjatuhan dari ujung mataku.

Lalu aku mengambil tasku. Merogoh ke dalamnya, berharap sehelai sapu tangan bisa dengan cepat aku raih.

Air itu masih terus menetes.

_Tidak…_

*gyut…*

Pundakku tiba-tiba terasa berat… ada sesuatu di belakangku… ada sepasang tangan yang terkalung di leherku dari belakang

Tanganku otomatis terhenti. Padahal sapu tangannya belum ketemu. Dan air itu masih terus mengalir.

_Apa ini…? Kenapa…?_

"jangan paksakan dirimu"

Ada suara lelaki. Di belakangku, menyadarkanku.

Dia… berdiri di belakang kursiku. Aku masih terdiam di kursiku. Kedua tangannya terkait mengalungi leherku. Kedua tanganku terasa dingin. Yang satu memegangi tas dan yang satu ada di dalamnya.

*cup*

Sebuah kecupan singkat jatuh di puncah kepalaku. Rasanya hangat…

Aku membalikkan badanku. Menghadap ke lelaki itu.

Lalu lelaki itu berlutut. Mensejajarkan tingginya denganku.

Tangannya bergerak. Mengusap pipiku yang basah.

"jangan menangis -ssu…"

_Ke-kenapa?_

Aku masih terdiam

"hehe, senyum dong…"

Dia nyengir (?)

"ke-kenapa?"

Hanya satu kata penuh tanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

Cengirannya hilang sebentar. Lalu dia berkata

"tentu karena aku menyukaimu [name]-cchi, dan dari yang selama ini aku perhatikan, kamu juga menyukaiku kan -ssu?, hehe, jujur saja -ssu!"

Aku bisa melihat ada sedikit semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Manis.

"eh?, ba-bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"tentu saja aku tahu [name]-cchi, aku sering melihatmu memperhatikanku –ssu hehehe"

_Ja-jadi selama ini…_

Aku diam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Dan dia kembali menunjukkan senyumnya yang membuatku terpesona.

Si surai emas itu bangkit. Menaruh tangannya di kepalaku sesaat untuk sedikit mengacak rambutku. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah kursinya tempat yang tadi ia duduki.

Dia memberdirikan (?) tasnya yang ternyata tadi di pakainya sebagai alas kepala saat tidur.

Aku memperhatikannya masih dari tempat dudukku.

"hei, kenapa bengong?, ayo pulang, sudah hampir malam -ssu"

Suaranya menyadarkanku.

"ah, maaf maaf… hehe…"

Aku bangkit dari kursiku. Membereskan tasku. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu.

"ne, kise –kun…"

"nani?"

"ng…, kamu pasti pernah dengar tentang gossip yang katanya kamu suka sama Yumi itu kan?"

"oh, gossip itu?, tentu aku pernah dengar. Kan yang jadi bahan gossipnya itu aku –ssu hehehe"

"lalu apa gossip itu benar?, kalau kamu sebenarnya sukanya sama Yumi?"

Hening sebentar

"ha?, [name] –cchi, apa kamu cemburu -ssu?"

Kise bertanya dengan muka yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang seharusnya (?)

Tiba-tiba mukaku langsung memerah setelah mendengar pertanyaan terakhirnya. Aku langsung buru-buru memalingkan mukaku ke arah yang lain

"bu-bukan be-begitu maksudku…, a-aku hanya ingin tahu…"

Suaraku tidak bisa keluar dengan lancar. Salah tingkah akibat salah ngomong sendiri (?)

"hahahahahaha!"

Suara Kise yang tiba-tiba tertawa dengan keras makin membuatku malu, merutuki diri sendiri yang tadi sudah bertanya hal yang mungkin memalukan (?) itu.

Aku melihat ke arah Kise yang masih tertawa sendiri. Mukaku juga makin bertambah merah.

"ja-jangan tertawa…"

"haha, gomen gomen, [name] –cchi, apa kamu kenal dengan Midorimacchi?, dia sangat mirip denganmu -ssu!, dia adalah seorang tsundere akut!, ahahaha"

"a-aku bukan tsundere!"

"ahaha, oke deh…, fuh…"

Dia menghentikan tawanya lalu mengatur nafasnya dan mulai berbicara lagi.

"aku enggak suka sama Yumi kok…, kamu sendiri kan juga tahu, kalau aku sukanya sama kamu -ssu…"

"hee, kenapa mereka bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau kamu suka sama Yumi ya..?"

Tanpa sadar aku mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku. Sebenarnya tidak mau di suarakan. Tapi tiba-tiba keluarnya jadi ada suaranya **[ng… ngerti ga..?]**

"kalau itu, mungkin mereka salah mengartikan. Aku kan sering memperhatikan kamu. Kamunya sering jalan bareng sama Yumi. Jadinya orang-orang mengiranya kalau aku suka memperhatikan Yumi. Padahal yang aku perhatikan itu kamu -ssu…"

Mukaku kembali terasa hangat…

"ah, sudahlah…, ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu"

"ng…!"

Aku menyampirkan(?) tasku ke pundakku. Membenarkan kursiku. Lalu mengikuti Kise –kun yang sudah menungguku di depan pintu kelas.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang membuka pembicaraan. Aku mungkin terlalu gugup.

Tadinya aku kira, Kise bakalan ribut gak bisa diem selama perjalanan. Tapi ternyata aku salah, dia juga diam saja.

_Waduhhh, masa jalan berdua gini gak ada yang ngobrol sih. Apa aku harus mulai ngomong duluan ya?_

Aku jalan sambil terus memutar otak. Lalu teringat, tentang coklat tadi.

"hm… apa coklat pemberian Yumi tadi enak?"

Aku memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"coklat?, oh, coklat yang tadi Yumi -cchi kasih?"

Aku mengangguk pelan

"tidak tahu -ssu…"

Dia menjawabnya dengan santai sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu di taruh di belakang kepalanya untuk menyangga kepalanya (?)

"hah?, kok nggak tahu?, tadi dia ngasih coklatnya ke kamu kan?"

"iya. Tapi aku enggak makan coklatnya. Coklatnya aku kasih ke Murasakibara –cchi. Orang yang tinggi itu loh, yang rambutnya warna ungu"

"hm… memangnya Kise –kun tidak suka coklat?"

"aku suka kok –ssu…"

"terus, kenapa coklatnya nggak di makan sendiri?, kalau misalnya lagi nggak mau coklat kan bisa di tolak aja coklatnya. Nggak usah di terima, terus malah di kasih ke temen"

Aku bertanya panjang lebar dengan polosnya (?)

" ah, kalau tentang itu, kan aku nggak enak kalau harus menolak coklat pemberian orang lain -ssu"

Dia menjawabnya dengan santai. Sedikit jeda lalu melanjutkan perkataannya dengan volume yang sedikit lebih kecil. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas

"ng… lagipula aku hanya mau makan coklat dari orang yang aku sukai saja -ssu…" **[Kise ngode OAO"]**

Ia mengatakannya sambil sedikit melirik ke arahku. Ada sedikit semburat merah di mukanya.

Aku yang belum mengerti maksudnya hanya menatap Kise dengan sedikit bingung lalu menggumam pelan

"oh…"

Kise yang tidak puas dengan jawaban ku- atau lebih tepatnya merasa kalau 'kode'nya nggak nyampe bertanya lagi.

"[name] –cchi, apa kamu tidak akan memberiku coklat -ssu?"

Mukaku langsung kembali merona setelah mendengar pertanyaannya. Aku pun meliriknya dengan ujung mataku (?)

Terlihat dia sedang memerhatikan jalan sambil sedikit mengerucutkan mulutnya. Seperti anak kecil yang lagi bete.

Setelah meliriknya beberapa detik, aku menundukkan kepalaku.

_Kawaiiii~_

"ta-tadinya aku memang berniat mau ngasih coklat sih…-"

Sebelum aku sempat melanjutkan kata-kataku Kise sudah memotong terlebih dahulu –dengan tidak santainya

"HEEE, TERUS KENAPA ENGGAK JADI (ssu)?! Hmph!"

Aku refleks menutup kupingku. Ada seorang makhluk ber genre laki-laki, yang berambut kuning, yang kece, yang riweuh , yang tiba-tiba berteriak dengan tidak santainya langsung ke arah kupingku.

Dia menggembungkan pipinya sehingga dia terlihat sangat imut (?)

"gak usah teriak-teriak juga kali…, aku mutusin buat gak jadi ngasih coklatnya habis aku denger gossip kalau kamu ternyata sukanya sama Yumi. Kan Yumi itu sahabat aku, jadinya aku gak jadi ngasih coklatnya. Malahan tadinya aku mau mutusin buat mundur, kalau kamu benar-benar jadi sama Yumi"

Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar. Kise hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikanku –masih dengan pipinya yang di gembungkan di tambah dengan tangannya yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

Begitu ucapan ku selesai, Kise menjawab perkataanku

"tapi kan, sebenarnya aku sukanya sama kamu. Bukan sama teman kamu itu -ssu…"

*blush*

Dia melangkahkan lagi kakinya. Berjalan mendahului ku. Tapi aku langsung mengejarnya dan menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan kaki ku.

"lagi pula, kalau kamu misalnya benar-benar suka sama seseorang, seharusnya tidak akan menyerah segampang itu. Walaupun itu sahabat kamu sendiri, seharusnya kamu memperjuangkan rasa suka kamu itu sampai akhir -ssu"

… _benar juga apa yang Kise –kun katakan_

Aku menunduk setelah di ceramahi.

Diam. Dia tidak meneruskan omongannya.

Kami masih berjalan menuju rumahku.

Keheningan ini rasanya sedikit canggung.

Dan –entah untuk keberapa kali, dia membuka suaranya duluan.

"apa memangnya sahabatmu itu tidak tahu, siapa orang yang kamu sukai?"

Aku hanya menggeleng tanpa suara.

"seharusnya kamu beritahu dia. Dia sahabatmu kan?, seharusnya kalian saling terbuka satu sama lain -ssu"

Kali ini aku hanya menggangguk-ngangguk kecil –tetap tanpa suara.

_Ternyata akumemang harus memberi tahu Yumi._

.

Tidak terasa, kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku.

Rumah Kise ternyata berjarak sekitar satu stasiun kereta dari rumahku. Tadinya aku menolak di antar sampai ke depan rumah seperti ini. Tapi dia ber alasan kalau ini sudah malam dan bahaya untuk seorang anak perempuan berjalan sendiri malam-malam begini.

Akhirnya aku menurut saja. Dan sekarang kita sudah ada di depan gerbang rumahku.

Aku masuk gerbang lalu membalikkan badanku untuk menghadap ke arah Kise untuk mengucapkan terimakasih.

Sebelum aku sempat membalikkan badanku lagi, lelaki itu kembali memanggilku

"[name] –cchi…"

"hm..?, nani?"

"…, aku ingin coklat valentine darimu -ssu…"

Dia mengatakan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"eh..?, tapi valentinenya kan hari ini…, aku tidak mempersiapkan coklat di rumah"

Mukanya sedikit terlihat kecewa. Tetapi tiba-tiba mukanya kembali senyum.

"ah, berikan saja coklatnya besok…"

"ta-tapikan, itu coklat valentine. Dan seharusnya di berikan pas hari valentinenya. Kalau bukan harinya kan jadi terasa tidak istimewa lagi"

"kalau masalah itu, gampang. Kita bisa membuat hari valentine khusus untuk kita sendiri. Tanggal 15 Februari. Jadi, hari valentinenya itu besok! Dan aku besok akan menunggu coklat buatan mu sendiri [name] –cchi!, aku tidak mau coklat dari orang lain. Aku hanya ingin memakan coklat buatanmu -ssu"

"be-begitu ya..? kalau begitu, aku akan membuatkannya…, tunggu saja besok! Pasti enak deh…"

_Hari valentine hanya untuk kita berdua. Tanggal 15 februari._

.

.

[20:22]

[name] : ano, Yumi –chan…?

Yumi : hm..? ,ada apa [name]-chan? Aku tebak, pasti kamu mau nanyain pr…, gak ada kok, besok gak ada pr…

[name] : ohh, tapi, emang siapa juga yang mau nanyain pr. Bukan mau nanyain pr kok…

Yumi : loh, terus mau nanya apaan?, biasanya kan kamu kalau nelfon malem-malem itu nanyain pr ato enggak curhat. Ohh, atau jangan-jangan tadi pas pulang ada kejadian sesuatu yaa..?, cerita dong, ceritaa~

[name] : ng… ano… Yumi –chan…

Yumi : nani..?

[name] : apa kamu benar-benar jadi suka sama Kise –kun?

Yumi : ha..?, ohh, Kise –kun?, hm… ya mungkin sih. Tapi belum terlalu suka banget. Soalnya dia cakep sih. Tapi aku kan belum terlalu tahu, dia itu orangnya yang kayak gimana…

[name] : …

Yumi : memangnya kenapa…? [name]-chan..?

[name] : ng… jadi, aku tuh sebenarnya udah selama beberapa lama ini, suka sama Kise –kun… tapi maaf ya, aku selama ini gak bisa bilang sama kamu. Bukan karena apa-apa sih, tapi ya gak tahu kenapa, aku nggak bisa nyeritain ini ke kamu. Maaf ya…

Yumi : eh?... kenapa harus minta maaf?

[name] : ng… soalnya aku gak ceritain ini ke kamu…

Yumi : wahahahahahaha

[name] : Yumi –chan..?

Yumi : ahahahaha, maaf maaf. Aku sebenarnya udah tau, kalau kamu itu sebenarnya suka sama Kise –kun!

[name] : eh..?, maksudnya..?

Yumi :ya, kamu itu keliatan banget kali, kalau kamu suka sama Kise –kun! –eh, atau mungkin, keliatannya cuman sama aku aja ya?

[name] : …

Yumi : sebenarnya waktu Kanna bilang kalau ada gossip yang bilang kalau Kise-kun itu suka sama aku, aku sedikit gak enak sama kamu. Tapi, itung-itung ngerjain kamu, jadi aku pura-pura gak tau, terus jadinya ngasih coklat valentinenya ke Kise.

[name] : ehh, jadinya kamu cuman ngerjain aku aja!?, padahal pas kamu lagi ngasih coklat itu, aku udah nge batin terus tau

Yumi : ahahahahha, maaf maaf, ehehe, terus ya sekalian aja, aku pura-pura bilang kalau aku jadi mulai suka ke Kise…

[name] : hmph!, Yumi –chan nyebelin!

Yumi : nyaaaaa, gomen~~

[name] : oh iya, ternyata ya, katanya, sebenernya Kise –kun itu suka sama aku!

Yumi : wah?!, beneran?!, kata siapa?, jangan –jangan cuman gossip lagi…

[name] :kata Kisenya sendiri!

Yumi : hee~ selamat yaa~~

[name] : iya~ makasih~~

Yumi : terus-terus gimana ceritanya?

[name] : jadi…,-

**[skip!, [name] cerita panjang lebar]**

Yumi : huaaa, manis banget ceritanya!, ciee, sampe nangis segala. Aku kan cuman iseng doang ngasih coklatnya ahahahahah~

[name] : ya, kamunya isengnya gak lucu sih…

Yumi : aha, gomen~, terus terus coklatnya udah di bikin belum?, kamu besok mau ngasih coklatnya gimana rencananya?

[name] : udah dong… tapi aku masih bingung, gimana cara ngasihnya besok… ada ide gak?

Yumi : hm… gimana kalau kamu ngasihnya…-

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya.

_Datang juga hari ini…, 15 Februari, valentine khusus untuk kita…_

_Coklat udah siap di tas, tinggal nanti dikasihnya. Semoga dia suka sama coklatnya…_

Hari ini hari yang istimewa. Tapi hari ini aku berangkat ke sekolah sedikit lebih terlambat dari pada biasanya. Padahal biasanya aku juga berangkat siang, berarti, sekarang aku bisa TERLAMBAT?!

Aku sedikit kesiangan bangun, karena semalaman gak bisa tidur, mikirin apa hari ini 'rencananya' akan berjalan lancar atau tidak.

Dengan terburu-buru aku memakan sarapan –keluar dari rumah, dan berlari menuju ke stasiun. Untungnya, kereta yang biasa aku naiki belum berangkat.

Ah, apa ada yang penasaran, rencana apa yang akan aku pakai?

Hm, mungkin ini bukan -bisa di sebut sebagai sebuah rencana sih, soalnya ini sederhana banget!, hanya mengajaknya ke halaman belakang, aku memberikan coklatnya, sambil mengatakan perasaanku sekalian mengajaknya untuk menjadi pacarku. Sederhana kan?

Tapi, tetap saja sekarang aku tidak bisa tenang.

Pintu kereta sudah terbuka. Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kereta. Lalu melanjutkan berjalan ke sekolah.

Aku menyapa beberapa orang yang aku kenal di sekitar gerbang. Aku masuk dan menuju loker sepatu ku. Begitu selesai mengganti sepatu, aku pergi ke kelas.

Tetapi, di dalam sekolah ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang mengelilingiku. Dan akhirnya aku sadar, kalau ternyata setiap murid-murid perempuan yang aku lewati menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka.

'sst, orangnya yang itu ya..?'

'ih, biasa aja tuh…'

'dia dari kelas yang di sebelahnya ya?'

Suara-suara itu sedikit menggagu pendengaranku.

Aku membuka pintu kelas lalu-

"[name]-chan!, GAWAT!"

Yumi langsung berteriak panik ke arahku

"eh?"

.

.

.

"tadi pagi, pas aku datang, ada gossip baru yang menyebar. Katanya, kamu sedang berusaha menarik perhatian Kise –kun sampai-sampai menangis buaya segala!"

Yumi langsung ngomong panic mode. Tadi, setelah aku menaruh tasku, Yumi langsung menarikku ke luar lalu masuk ke toilet perempuan (tujuannya biar gak ada yang denger)

"eh?!"

"sepertinya, kemarin ada seorang fans Kise yang pulang sore yang mengintip kalian berdua di kelas!, karena dia iri dan tidak terima, makanya dia menyebarkan gossip begitu. Terus katanya kamu juga cewek yang…-ng, gitu deh, pokoknya berusaha narik perhatian cowok!"

"HAAH?!"

Refleks aku langsung teriak mendengarnya. Aku kan bener-bener gak ada maksud buat narik perhatian cowok kayak gitu…

-tunggu…

_Coklat…_

"Yumi –chan… lalu, bagaimana dengan coklatnya…"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Putus asa.

_Apa aku harus ngebatalin ngasih coklatnya ya_

Lalu aku kembali menegakkan kepalaku, sambil tersenyum –miris

"ah, mungkin memang aku tidak dibolehkan buat ngasih coklat ke Kise –kun…"

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Yumi terangkat dan memegang pundakku

-dan menyadarkanku

"hei, apa maksud kamu, jangan gampang nyerah gitu!, udah kasih aja coklatnya!, kamu udah susah-susah bikinnya. Kemaren dia juga kan yang minta coklatnya?,jangan peduliin cewe-cewe yang iri ke kamu!"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yumi.

_Benar juga…_

"ng… baiklah, nanti, pulang sekolah aku bakalan tetap memberikan coklatnya ke Kise –kun"

"hehe, gitu dong…"

**-TENG NONG NENG NONG- ***bel masuk*

"eh, udah bel, balik ke kelas yuk~"

"ng…!"

.

.

.

**[skip! Langsung istirahat]**

Sekarang waktunya istirahat, rencananya, sekarang aku mau ke kelasnya Kise-kun buat ngasih tau, nanti pulang sekolah aku tunggu di halaman belakang.

Tadinya mau ngajak Yumi. Tapi, katanya dia mau di kelas aja, jadi aku sekarang aku lagi jalan ke kelasnya Kise sendiri.

Rasanya, murid-murid perempuan yang aku lewati masih memandangku dengan tatapan sinis…, rasanya nggak nyaman sih, tapi biarlah.

Aku pergi ke kelasnya. Menanyakan ke temannya, apa ada Kisenya atau tidak. Tapi, katanya Kisenya lagi gak ada di kelas. Begitu aku mau kembali ke kelas, terlihat ada sekumpulan anak perempuan yang sedang mengerubungi seorang laki-laki.

_Itu dia…_

"ah, Kise-kun…!"

Aku memanggil dari tempatku. Yang di panggil menyadari keberadaanku lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Begitu ia menurunkan tangaannya, terasa, ada semakin banyak tatapan sinis ke arahku. Lebih terasa lagi ketika rombongan itu sudah berada di depanku.

_Abaikan… abaikan saja…_

"ada apa [name] –cchi memanggilku –ssu?"

Ia bertanya sambil mengembangkan senyumannya. Siswi-siswi yang ada di sekitarnya hanya makin menatapku sinis.

"ng…, ano, nanti pulang sekolah temui aku di halaman belakang ya…"

Aku berusaha untuk berbicara dengan nada sedatar-datarnya (?), supaya mereka tidak salah mengartikannya.

"… oke! (ssu)"

Mengerti apa yang aku maksud, dia meng'iyakannya sambil mengembangkan senyumannya dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Lalu aku bilang kalau mau kembali ke kelas dan meninggalkan Kise.

_Semoga nanti bisa lancar…_

.

.

.

**[skip! Lagi, langsung pulang sekolah]**

"Yumi –chan…"

"nggak mau!"

Aku menatap Yumi dangan pandangan (sangat) memelas dan ditambah juga dengan puppy eyesnya.

Aku meminta Yumi untuk menemaniku memberikan coklat ini ke Kise –kun. Tapi Yumi tetap bersikeras menolak ajakan ku.

"huwee, kenapaaa…, aku kan gak pede kalau harus ngasih coklatnya sendiri… Yumi –chan jahat…" *hiks*

Tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di pojokan dengan aura-aura aneh di sekelilingku (?)

"heiiii!, jangan pundung di pojokan heh!"

Menyadarkanku sambil menarik tanganku keluar dari zona pundung di pojokan (?)

"gini loh, kan itu 'acara' istimewa kalian berdua, kalau aku ada di sana, pasti aku bakalan jadi pengganggu!"

"enggak kok…, pliss"

"ah sudahlah, nanti aku temenin kamu sampai Kise –kun datang. Tapi, kalau dia sudah datang aku akan langsung pergi ya…"

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju

"ng… arigatou Yumi –chan"

Akhirnya Yumi mengalah. Mungkin hatinya jadi luluh gara-gara cara modus minta di temenin yang ampuh (?)

Aku membereskan tasku. Sekalian mengecek apakah coklat yang aku bawa masih ada dan baik-baik saja. Setelah meyakinkan keberadaan coklatnya, aku pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan Yumi yang ikut menemaniku di belakangku.

.

.

.

"mana nih orangnya?"

Yumi menolehkan kepalanya dengan tidak sabaran.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam aku dan Yumi ada di tempat yang di janjikan. Tapi, orang yang di tunggu dari tadi belum datang juga.

_Apa dia lupa..?_

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil menyandarkan punggungku ke gedung sekolah yang ada tepat di belakangku. Putus asa.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku putus asa dalam beberapa hari ini –dengan masalah yang sama pula.

Yumi yang melihatku sudah mulai putus asa lagi, menghampiriku.

"jangan nyerah gitu dong…"

"…"

"ng, mungkin dia tiba-tiba ada latihan basket…, aku lihat dulu ya, ke gym bentar. Kamu tunggu di sini aja dulu… ya..?"

"ng…"

Menganggukkan kepalaku samar. Lalu Yumi sudah pergi sedikit berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku masih diam. Masih bersender pada bangunan tua di belakangku. Dan masih menundukkan kepalaku.

-coklat sudah siap ada di tanganku.

.

Yumi masih belum kembali. Padahal baru sekitar 5 menit Yumi meninggalkanku, tapi rasanya sudah lama aku diam sendiri di situ.

Samapi akhirnya aku tahu bahwa aku tidak sendiri di situ.

"heh, kamu!"

Suara itu membangunkan lamunanku.

Suara perempuan –yang sinis dan dingin. Sangat.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Dan melihat ke arah asal suara tadi. Rupanya suara itu berasal tepat dari arah depanku.

Bisa terlihat di situ ada 3 orang anak perempuan. Siapa mereka?

-tunggu, aku pernah melihat mereka. Dimana… ah, mereka… 3 orang perempuan yang tadi saat istirahat sedang mendekati Kise-kun.

Mereka berjalan mendekati ku.

_Tu-tunggu, ja-jangan mendekat…_

Aku tetap terpaku di tempatku, melihat ketiga orang itu mendekatiku.

**[nama di samarkan jadi cewek A, cewek B, cewek C]**

"halo cewek penarik perhatian cowok…" sapa cewek A yang mungkin adalah ketua di antara dua teman lainnya.

"hai tukang modus…" kali ini yang yang memberi sapaan adalah cewek B

"holaa…, peng-modus…" (?) sapaan terakhir di tutup oleh cewek C. dengan sedikit nada 'menggoda' di akhir kata-katanya

Seketika mukaku rasanya memucat.

_Ugh, apa yang mereka inginkan…_

Mereka menatapku tanpa suara dengan seringaian lebar di setiap wajahnya.

Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Ingin bisa langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tapi… apa ini?, rasanya kedua kaki ku tidak bisa di gerakkan. Terlalu tertekan.

"ha-hai…"

Aku menjawab hanya dengan satu kata. Itu pun dengan terbata-bata.

Cewek A mmengamatiku. Dan sepertinyamenemukan sesuatu yang (mungkin) menurutnya menarik.

"hei-hei, apa itu…?" katanya sambil menggedikkan kepalanya ke arah tanganku.

"hm… mungkin coklat…" jawab cewek B

Kemudian cewek A mendekatiku lalu berusaha menarik tanganku dengan paksa dan, mengambil coklat yang ada di tanganku.

"ja-jangan sentuh coklat itu!"

Aku berusaha mengambil kembali coklatku yang sudah ada di tangannya. Tapi sebelum aku sempat mengambilnya

"AWWW!"

-ada salah seorang dari mereka yang mendorongku ke belakang sehingga punggungku terdorong ke arah tembok dengan keras sehingga jatuh terduduk menyandar ke tembok.

Terdengar suara tertawa puas dari ketiga orang itu, setelah melihatku jatuh.

"HAH!, makanya, jangan ngelawan!" –kata cewek C di sela-sela tertawanya.

Aku hanya diam sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari punggungku dan juga menahan air mata yang sudah ingin keluar dari tadi.

Mungkin mereka masih belum puas melihatku kesakitan, -kemudian cewek B menghapiriku. Dia berjongkok di depanku dan menjambak rambutku dengan kasar sehingga kepalaku menjadi mendongak.

"KYAAA!"

_Sakit…_

Dan aku sekarang bisa melihat mereka bertiga dengan jelas.

Si cewek B yang puas dengan hasil kerjanya menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"hei… coklat apa itu..?, keliatannya penting banget… hm..?"

_Jangan… jangan katakan yang sebenarnya…_

"bu-bukan co-coklat apa-apa…"

Kataku berbohong sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat jambakan di rambutku yang belum di lepaskan.

"ah.. masa…"

Dia berkata sambil menguatkan jambakannya di rambutku.

"uhk…"

_Sakit…_

"hm…, ngomong apa kamu..?, kok kecil banget suaranya…?"

"uhk…"

"HEH!, KALAU NGOMONG YANG BENER!"

Bukan mau ku… rasanya terlalu sakit sampai untuk berbicara saja susah. Tapi, kalaupun misalnya aku bisa berbicara dengan jelas, aku tetap tidak akan mengatakannya…

Tapi…, mungkin mereka sudah terlalu kesal

"ah, sudahlah, kalau itu bukan coklat apa-apa, hancurkan saja coklatnya…"

Cewek C kembali bersuara. Dengan santainya.

"ah, tumben kamu pinter (C)…" balas si cewek A.

_Han-cur kan..?_

"tidak!, tolong jangan di hancurkan!"

Kataku refleks setelah mendengar kata-kata '_hancurkan saja coklatnya'_

"hee…"

Cewek A kembali melirikku.

Tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, tangan yang memegang coklatku di lepaskannya begitu saja. Sehingga coklat itu jatuh ke atas tanah.

"jangan…!"

Jambakan dari (B) membuatku tidak bisa berdiri untuk menghentikan perbuatan (A). aku hanya bisa diam menyaksikannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, perempuan itu menghentakkan kakinya tepat di atas coklat buatanku yang sudah tergeletak di tanah. Sambil tertawa-tawa puas.

"JANGAN!"

Kelihatannya dia tidak suka menerima suaraku masuk ke dalam telinganya. Dia tidak menghiraukan teriakkanku sama sekali. Masih asik menginjakkan kakinya di coklatku.

Hancur.

_Sudah… memang seharusnya aku tidak memberikan coklat itu…_

Mataku tidak bisa membendung air mata yang sudah mendesak keluar.

Tetes demi tetes sudah kembali membasahi pipiku. Sampai aku mendengar suara-

"KALIAN!, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA [name]-CCHi!"

_-suara itu…_

Aku menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Tapi pandanganku terlihat sedikit kabur karena adanya air mata yang melapisinya.

Seperti ada seseorang berlari ke arah sini…

_Siapa..?, apa mungkin..?_

Jambakan di rambutku tiba-tiba terlepas dan menghilangkan keseimbangan badanku. Karena yang tadinya menopang tubuhku tiba-tiba hilang(?).

Samar terdengar suara

'hei, ayo pergi!' itu suara salah satu dari ketiga perempuan tadi. Di ikuti dengan suara orang lari menjauh.

'kalian!, jangan kabur!..., [name] –cchi!' itu suara seorang laki-laki yang aku kenal. Di ikuti dengan suara orang lari mendekat.

'… [name]-chan..!' suara terkecil yang terdengar. Suara sahabatku.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya badanku sangat lemas. Pandanganku juga makin kabur dan menggelap. Suara-suara makin tidak terdengar.

Seketika rasanya semua hitam.

.

.

.

_Aroma ini… obat…?_

Aku pelan-pelan membuka mataku. Di tengah-tengah ruangan beraroma obat.

_Di mana ini…?_

Aku masih terbaring. Menatap hamparan putih yang ada tepat di depan penglihatanku untuk beberapa saat. Lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke arah sekitar

_Ini…, UKS…?_

Aku mencoba mendudukkan badanku dengan menopangkan berat badanku pada kedua tanganku. Ada rasa nyeri –tapi samar yang menjalari punggungku.

Seketika langsung terbesit kilasan-kilasan kejadian yang tadi aku alami.

"ukh…"

_-tunggu, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini..? siapa yang membawaku..?_

Seperti jawaban dari pertanyan-pertanyaan yang melintas di kepalaku, -ada seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangan.

"ah, [name] –cchi, kau sudah bangun!"

Terlihat raut wajah senang-lega, ketika melihatku.

Orang bersurai kuning –emas itu menghampiriku. Di tangannya aku bisa melihat ada dua tas. Dan sepertinya salah satunya adalah tasku.

"kise- kun…"

Dia menarik kursi yang ada dekat dengan tempat tidur lalu mendudukinya

"huaa, [name] –cchi, akhirnya sadar juga -ssu…"

_Sadar..?_

"tadi kamu pingsan di halaman belakang… ah, tapi ketiga perempuan yang bersamamu tadi lari duluan jadinya aku tidak bisa mengejar mereka. Maaf ya -ssu…"

_Tiga perempuan..?_

"ng… gak apa-apa kok…"

Ingatan-ingatan tentang beberapa saat yang lalu tiba-tiba muncul, '_hancurkan saja coklatnya…_'

_Coklat-nya… hancur..?_

Seperti teringat akan sesuatu, aku tiba-tiba panik melihat ke segala arah. Dan tanganku mencari sesuatu. Meraba-raba sekelilingku. Mencari keberadaannya.

_Dimana?!, dimana coklatnya?!_

"[name] –cchi?, ada apa –ssu?"

Gerakan tanganku terhenti ketika mendengar suaranya. Suara yang terdengar sedikit panik.

"-klat… hancur…" lirihku.

"he? Apa yang hancur?, kencangkan suaramu…, tidak jelas –ssu"

"maaf, Kise –kun, coklatnya hancur…"

"coklat..?"

"mereka menghancurkannya… dia menghancurkannya…"

Rasa bersalah menyelimuti ku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Genangan-genangan air mata mulai menutupi penglihatanku lagi. Sampai akhirnya air itu turun lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya.

_Sial…_

Sebelum aku sempat untuk menyeka air mata yang turun, ada yang menahan tanganku. Tangan yang hangat.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kise sedang memegangi tanganku sambil tersenyum hangat. Menenangkan.

"sudahlah…"

"eh?"

"tidak usah di paksakan –ssu.., sekarang aku sudah tidak butuh coklat itu lagi…"

Dia menggelengkan pelan kepalanya

"kenapa..?, apa karena coklat itu sudah hancur?"

Aku menyeka sisa-sisa air mata yang masih basah dengan tanganku yang satunya. Lalu melihat Kise yang masih memegang sebelah tanganku dengan tatapan penasaran

"ng…, bukan itu maksudku..." –sambil menggaruk pelan pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuknya

_Ha?_

"tahun depan…"

"ha?"

"bejanjilah, berikan coklat valentine itu untuk valentine tahun depan…, harus buatan tangan, dan jangan lupa, tanggal 15 Februari…"

Memalingkan wajahnya sedikit mungkin dia berharap agar aku tidak bisa melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi, ternyata aku masih bisa melihatnya.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahkku.

"ng…!"

_Ya!, pasti, akan kuberikan coklat itu… pasti…_

_Tahun depan tanggal 15 Februari_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Khu khu…~~**

**AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! WAKAKAKAKAKK #uhuk /keseleksepatu**

**Ini fic terpanjang Rika *sobs* sebenernya Rika kaga (belom) berani bikin fic panjang-panjang gini *sobs* tapi akhirnya, jadi juga fic sepanjang ini… *sobs***

**Aneh ya? (emang), belakangnya rada nge gantung ya? (emang), banyak BANGET plot hole(?)nya ya? (emang), gak nyambung ya? (emang) /ditendang**

**Ada typo? (peduli amet) /digorok**

**Judulnya 'LATE', padahal valentinenya aja belom… /biarlahficgueini :p. Terus, makasih buat yang kalo pagi suka Rika mintain nge'cek fic ini (toel-toel Misamime). Dan sekali lagi, fic ini di dedikasi'in buat event #VKnBFE yang di selenggarain sama KnBFanbase**

**twitter Rika: QranaPutri /promosi lu! /biarin!*dilempar* [buat yang mau pollow silahkan… XD~ /emangnyaadayangmau?!]**

***sigh* tadinya mau irit biar tetep 5k+ wordsnya. Tapi kayaknya jadi lebih panjang dikit deh-_- /digiles**

**Terakhir, karena ini fic terpanjang (sampai sekarang) yang Rika buat, jadi, Rika minta reviewnya… PLIS… /dudukdipojokan-tanganminta2. Yang mau flame… terserahlah, tapi jangan sampe level 10, Rika gak suka makanan(?) pedes… /curhat**

**Yang gak review… *death glare+siapin garpu (?)* /becanda… *tehee***

**Follow? Fav? REVIEW? Di terima dengan senang hati ;)**

**kayaknya ini udah kepanjangan.../langsung kabur sambil ber'shalala goes on (?) XD~~***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please…~~**


End file.
